The Lion and The Snake  Observing's of the Moon 1
by lttlelola
Summary: The Moon observes more than we ever give him credit for. Two Hogwarts students learn this the hard way.


Authors Note- As requested by a few friends I let read an unpublished story, a series chronicling the life of my Female Original was born. This is another series entitled, "Observing's of the Moon" This series will be exactly like the series title sounds. It can be Harry Potter, or any other fandoms I tend to write.

Character Note- This event takes place in the end of the third year of my Female Original's time at Hogwarts. The Time line is Bills 5th year, Charlie's 3rd year.

Disclaimer- I don't own them. unfortunately. I do own my girl though.

The room was dark, the only light came from the moon shining onto the stone parapet, bouncing off the stone walls and sliding its silver sheen over two distinct figures, one taller than the other, the taller wearing Red, the other, Green. The moon fought the clouds of night, forcing them back shining its full beam on the young couple.

The moon watched silently as the man in red unfastened his cloak flipping it off wrapping it around his lady in green as he smiled slightly running his hands down her arms as he turned and picked up the broom he had propped against the door to their little room. Saying nothing the man swiftly mounted the broom and kicked off hovering slightly holding his hand out for his companion.

This was not a new site for the moon to see. He had seen it many times with this couple. Starting on the girl in greens very first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The moons, wife, the Sun, had witnessed their first meeting, and he, their first. Their first everything.

The moons gaze followed the young couple as they flew, the man showing skill on the broom though he was not on the Quidditch team. This couple was quickly becoming the moons favorite. He a Gryffindor, She a Slytherin, but to them it did not matter.

As the cloud that passed in front of him cleared the moon shone bright, illuminating the young couple who were now sitting in the Quidditch stands. The Snake was sitting in the lap of the Lion, his arms around her waist and her head lying back onto his shoulder. The moon shone bright and the stars winked as the man brought his smiling lips softly those that were waiting for him.

The kiss was brief, but the moon felt that he should look away, and so he did. As the clouds covered the view of the young couple, the moon turned shining his light onto a window in the tower. The window was filled with the face of another young man, one who was obviously staring at the couple sitting across the grounds. The moon dimmed slightly in his light, as he understood the look that had crossed over the boy's face. It was one of surprise, disbelief, acceptance, heartbreak, and betrayal.

The moon was ashamed; his young couple he knew were secretly together, only meeting at night or very rare opportunities to be together during the day. The moon, in his eagerness to give the young couple a beautiful night on their last together for two months had been the light that had betrayed their secret. A secret that now was known to the Lions own brother, who wanted the Snake. The moon in his ashamed state hid behind the clouds knowing that he might be reason for these two siblings, to come back the next year hating one another.

The moon never returned that night. Moreover, when dawn arrived there was no sun.

The Moon and Sun were hidden behind the clouds, never letting their presence be known on the summer day the carriages departed Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, taking its occupants on the ride to the station to catch the train back home. The young couple as usual were only passing acquaintances as the snake climbed into a carriage with her lion, and his brother.

The snake was talking animatedly with her other friends in the carriage, including her Lions brother. Her lion just looked out of the window, staying silent. He had never looked at his snake today. His brother was also not his usual self. The lion knew why.

When he had returned from his rendezvous with his snake, his brother was waiting in the house common room. One look at his brother face had him opening his mouth to explain. He knew his brother had witnessed the deep relationship that he and the snake shared. The lion did not want to change his relationship with his snake, but he did feel guilty that it had caused his brother, his best friend, heartache.


End file.
